


surprise party

by NorthOfSomewhere



Series: RusEng Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Short One Shot, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: A snippet of Alfred's birthday party.
Relationships: America & Female England (Hetalia), Female England/Russia (Hetalia), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: RusEng Drabble Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927168
Kudos: 12





	surprise party

**Author's Note:**

> This one is old, just uploading it here. Wrote this for fun.

"Shut up." Alice whispers, trying not to laugh. She shoves Ivan playfully and puts a finger to her lips for a second. "I'm serious."

"I didn't say anything." Ivan says innocently, tilting his head.

"You're making faces! Just shush, we don't want to ruin the surprise."

He chuckles and tugs one of her pigtails. "As you wish."

"I love you too. Now, be quiet." She leans in quickly and presses a kiss to his nose. Then sits back again, cross legged. "He should be here any second."

They settle into the quiet semi-darkness of Alfred's apartment. They're behind Alfred's couch. Ivan wrinkles his nose. _Clearly he doesn't clean back here._ He tries to wipe some of the dust away which turns out to be a mistake. He sneezes, once, twice, three times. Alice gently pats his shoulder, grinning. He hears quiet giggling from somewhere across the room and then hears Bella call out. "Aww, you sound like a kitten!"

A new eruption of giggling starts from around the room. Ivan looks over to see Natalya's shoulders shaking as she laughs quietly. Then they all begin shushing each other when they hear the doorknob rattling. They hear footsteps leading toward the living room, cursing as Alfred drops something. Next to him, Alice shakes her head. When Alfred finally enters the living room and flicks on the light, they all jump up and shout variations of 'surprise' and 'happy birthday'. Maybe they should have planned their shout better, but Alfred looks happily surprised anyway.

Ivan watches as Natalya goes over to hug Alfred and Alfred murmurs something into her hair. He feels a light tug on his scarf and turns to look at Alice, who is smiling smugly up at him.

"I win, right? He had no idea, that's five years in a row, I beat him again. Even with all your talking and sneezing!"

"I never doubted that you'd win." Ivan says, smiling gently.

"Of course you didn't, I'm the best at surprise parties. And I wouldn't plan a terrible one for my best friend."

Ivan opens his mouth to reply, but shuts it when Kiku walks over to quietly tell them Alfred wants to cut the cake now. Ivan nods and lets Alice pull him into the crowded kitchen.

When everyone starts singing, Ivan closes his eyes to focus on Alice's voice. He feels incredibly lucky to have met her.


End file.
